Hiccup Ze Hybridish
by UnicornFury97
Summary: Starts during RTTE episode Dire Straits. Hiccup gets Changewing acid on his back and it changes him-physically. How does he cope with the changes? Transformation fic. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. An Unexpected Occurance

Hey! This is my first fanfic ever, so please cut me some slack. So in the reviews, please give me some advice or something of that sort. This starts during the RTTE episode Dire Straits, Season 4 Episode 6. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Occurance

Hiccup sank in his upside down bowl contraption, down to the bottom of the ocean. He reached the bottom, took a deep breath, and peeked out. The bottom of the ocean was mostly empty of visible life, except for the Submaripper chained to the bottom. Hiccup swam over cautiously to a chain, and poured the Changewing acid over it. It sizzled, and melted. He swam over to the next chain and quickly melted it. Hiccup retreated to his pocket of air at the bottom of the sea and took a deep breath. He dove back under and swam to the last chain, near the back leg of the Submaripper. He poured the Changewing acid on it, and then he heard a roar.

'_Uh oh.' _Hiccup thought, and turned around as quickly as possible as he could in the water. Unnoticed by him, the sinking Changewing acid, which hadn't reached the chain yet, brushed against his back. The rest of the acid reached the chain and melted it. The Submaripper had noticed Hiccup, and thought him a hostile. It inhaled, trying to eat Hiccup as he tried to escape. Hiccup sam to the side, just escaping the gaping maw of the dragon. His pocket of air contraption got caught up in the underwater whirpool and smashed against a rock, cracking the amber slightly. He frantically swam into his contraption, only to find it filling with water. He hurriedly yanked the chain, and nothing happened.

Meanwhile, up on the surface, the Dragon Riders were battling with Viggo. The chain jerked, and nobody noticed, as they were focused on the other ship ctapulting rocks at their ship. Toothless watched the battle anxiously, hoping they would hurry up and get done already. He looked over at the chain worridly, and it jerked again. He barked loudly to get Fishleg's attention and they started pulling it up. Viggo's ship fired another boulder, and this time it hit-right on the chain. The chain fell over the side of the boat and sank.

Toothless dove into the water to try and rescue Hiccup, but the supports had broken on his contraption and he was trapped in a slowly filling with water upside down bowl. Toothless desperately pawed at the glass, trying to get Hiccup out, thinking he was going to lose Hiccup forever. He heard something whooshing behind him and whirled around to see what it was. He saw the Submaripper swimming towards the chain, scoop it up, and dragged the whole conraption to the surface. The dragon dumped it on the Dragon Rider's boat and swam to Viggo's boat, determined to smash it to bits.

Viggo and his brother quickly got onto a small rowboat and rowed away as their boat was smashed beyond recognition. He turned back to see the Submaripper tear the ship in two and the Dragon Riders regrouping at their boat, and then he and his brother sailed behind a cliff, hiding them from sight.

On the other boat, the Dragon Riders landed, only to see Toothless blasting the contraption Hiccup was in.

"NO!" yelled Astrid, rushing forward, trying to see if Hiccup was all right. The contraption now had a smoking hole in both sides where the plasma blast had gone straight through. Strangely, Hiccup was unharmed, and the blast had gone straight through him. But the acid on his back soaked through his shirt and reached his skin, being absorbed by his body. He started to scream, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Toothless realised that his rider was probably going to die, and he walked over sadly to Hiccup and curled around him, tucking his wings around Hiccup.

"Hiccup…" Astrid whispered, rushing over to Toothless and trying to pry open his wings. Fishlegs joined her, muttering all the while about how the plasma blast should have killed Hiccup.

"No no no no NO!" Astrid yelled, her voice rising in terror. Toothless gave a low moan and opened his wings, and Astrid saw, with great horror, what was obviously Changewing acid on his back. To her surprise, the acid was being absorbed, and the more that was absorbed, the less Hiccup screamed. Hiccup finally stopped screaming, and opened his eyes.

"I-OWWWWWW!" He screamed, this time because it felt like his back was ripping. In fact, his back was ripping open in three spots: the shoulder blade, the other shoulder blade, and the tailbone. Toothless tented his wings around Hiccup again and refused to open them. His wings muffled the screaming a little bit, but not all the way. Astrid tried and tried to open Toothless's wings, to no avail.

The screaming finally stopped, and Toothless, without opening his wings, peeked inside to see Hiccup. He recoiled instantly in shock, and then went back in to comfort Hiccup. Hiccup had fallen asleep coiled within Toothless due to the pain. Since Astrid was becoming a nuisance, he grumbled and opened his wings up slightly so they could see his face. Astrid and Fishlegs huddled around him, anxious to see Hiccup. They could see that he was breathing, and therefore alive. He murmured in his sleep, and unconciously curled up into Toothless. He started twitching and clamped his hands around his ears.

Since Toothless wasn't going to move, the Riders picked up the boat and went back to Berk. Snotlout and the twins had endured that in shocked silence, witholding from joking. When they arrived, they were solemn and quiet. When the boat landed on Berk, Toothless bounded off the boat first and, with Hiccup under his wing, ran to the chief's house to let Hiccup sleep in his own bed. Toothless placed Hiccup gently in the bed, and grabbed the blankets in his mouth and pulled them over his sleeping rider.

Toothless heard the door slam open downstairs and Stoic stormed in. He ran up the stairs and flung open Hiccup's door to find Toothless curled up on Hiccup's bed, which broke under Toothless's weight.

"Toothless, I need to see my son. Let me see him, Toothless. I won't hurt him." Stoic said as gently as he could, knowing Toothless wouldn't let him by unless he was gentle. Toothless narrowed his eyes and stepped off the bed. Stoic stepped closer to Hiccup, and saw black… things on the side of his head. He leaned closer, and realised they looked exactly like Night Fury ears.

"What did you do out there?" Stoic asked Astrid, who had just arrived in the room with the other Riders in tow.

"We freed the Submaripper, but… he got Changewing acid on his back, and he somehow absorbed it. H-he was in a lot of pain, and Toothless has barely let us see him since." Astrid shakily replied. She moved forward to see Hiccup, and saw his ears.

"He's waking up." Fishlegs said quietly. Hiccup's eyes were fluttering open. They were regular human eyes, except his pupils weren't round. They were like Toothless's and more oval-like.

"What happened?" Hiccup asked.

* * *

Some of you may be a bit confused of why this transformation thing happened, and the answer is that since he was in the water when the acid got on him, it reacted differently. The reason for the Night Fury traits is that Toothless shot that plasma blast, altering the venom impact, so instead of the acid or the plasma blast killing him, they combined to give him Night Fury characteristics. Adios!


	2. The Truth

I won't normally update this often. Probably.

"Human speech."

"_Dragon speech._"

To reduce confusion, Hiccup can speak both now.

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Truth

Hiccup sat up, and the others stared in shock. He just noticed shirt tatters sliding off of him. He seemed to have something heavy on his back, but he ignored that.

"Can anybody explain to me why my shirt has been shredded?" He asked. After a long pause, he said, "Astrid? Dad? Fishlegs? Anybody?"

"Erm… look behind you." Astrid whispered really quietly. Nobody heard her other than Hiccup and Toothless, and Hiccup didn't notice she spoke softly. He turned around, and yelped.

"It could be worse, right?" Hiccup joked, breaking some of the intense tension in the room. "I could be dead." He grew serious, "But really, what happened? The last thing I remember is my back exploding in pain. So why do I have wings?"

"I don't know, Hiccup. Maybe it was destined by the gods, or some dragon power, but we can figure out why later. Right now, let's focus on how extensive the damage is." Stoic replied.

Toothless stepped forward. To the others, he made a low sound. To Hiccup and the dragons, he said, "_Are you really okay? You have the wings, ears, and a tail of a Night Fury, but are you okay?_"

"_I'm fine._" Hiccup replied in the same tongue. "_Everything is brighter to me. Do I have different eyes too?_" He saw the others look at him strangely. "What? Talking isn't strange. One of you asked a question; I answered. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just that, um, we didn't ask a question. Only Toothless did anything. All he did was make a noise, and then you started making the same noises dragons make back to him." Astrid said, shocked.

Toothless put his front paws on the bed. "_Can you really understand me?_" He asked, excited about the possibility.

"_Ye-yeah. I guess I can. So since I know you can understand me, can you get your paws off of the blanket so I can get up?_" Hiccup asked wryly. Toothless gave Hiccup a gummy grin and got off the bed. Hiccup stood up, after checking to make sure his pants were intact (they were). He had the wings and tail of a Night Fury, and the ears. His eyes were dragon-ish and he had scales clustered around the base of the wings and tail. He coiled his tail around his legs anxiously as he waited for someone else to react.

"Son, I…" Stoic broke off, deciding to just step forward and hug Hiccup, grateful that Hiccup is alive. Hiccup was surprised and then just decided to hug back, his wings unfurling and hugging his father as well. His wings were huge, about as big as Toothless's and his tail was the same size as well. His tail grabbed Astrid and tugged her in, protesting. She hugged Hiccup back, and Hiccup purred. Stoic and Astrid exchanged looks, and Hiccup kept purring.

Fishlegs heard a purr from the hug pile and jumped up and down. "Be right back!" He said over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs.

"Look at Fishface, get excited over the littlest things. He needs to learn to get used to change, like me." Snotlout boasted.

"Yeah, like you aren't surprised." Astrid shot back in defense of her friend.

"I'm not surprised!" Tuffnut said.

"Yes, you are!" Ruffut retaliated.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!" They started to tussle on the ground.

"Stop it, you two." said Stoic, breaking out of the hug. "I would like to have my house intact."

"Hiccup, could you let me go?" Astrid asked, blushing. Hiccup's tail was still holding Astrid around the waist, and he hurridly let go of her, his face turning red. Hiccup was saved from more embarassment by Fishlegs, who burst back into his room with a bunch of cards, asking unintellegeable questions.

"Slow down, Fishlegs." Hiccup said. His stomach rumbled. "Just wait a moment, Fishlegs. I'm sure you can ask questions later. But now, can we please eat? I'm hungry."

"Come on, son." Stoic said jovially. "Let's get you some food. There's some downstairs we can eat." Toothless got really excited at this statement and dashed to the door. He looked back, and with his tongue out, said, "_Come on, come on! I'm hungry too!_"

"_Oh, yeah? I bet I'm hungrier than you are, bud!_" Hiccup laughed. He sped to the door and ran down the stairs, much faster than he normally could. He didn't notice how fast he was going, but everyone else did. Fishlegs wrote it down on one of his cards, which already had some writing on it. They followed the two downstairs, to see Toothless at his fish barrel gulping down fish. Hiccup was laughing, and scratching Toothless behind the ears. He glanced over at the barrel, and then looked away, as if he was embarassed.

Astrid saw this and walked over to Hiccup. "Do you want to try a little bit of it, just to see if actually tastes good?" He hesitated, then nodded. He grabbed a fish from Toothless's barrel. Toothless looked up, curious. Hiccup took a small bite, and his eyes closed in pleasure. He swallowed it whole, and Astrid watched as he opened his eyes and delightedly took another bite, and this one was larger. He ate the whole fish like that, biting and swallowing.

"Are you okay?" Astrid asked. "You just ate a whole fish raw."

"I'm fine." Hiccup said, getting a little tired of the redundant question. "That tasted great! Toothless, I understand your enthusiasm for fish now."

"_Finally._" Toothless purred. He regurgitated half of a fish he had just eaten. "_Between dragons, eating each other's fish is a sign of friendship. Now that you can understand me, I can make you eat that fish._" He nodded to the regurgitated fish. "_It actually does taste good, I promise you._"

"_Okay…_" Hiccup said. He picked up the fish and tentatively took a bite. He swallowed and said, "_That does taste great. Even better than the regular fish._" He took another bite and finished the fish half while Astrid watched in shock.

"Hiccup, would you mind telling me why you just ate a regurgitated fish from Toothless?!" Astrid voice rose to a shriek that Stoic heard.

"You WHAT?" Stoic yelled.

"I, um, ate one of Toothless's regurgitated fish. But, before you freak out-" Hiccup said.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Stoic yelled.

"I was trying to explain that, Dad." Hiccup muttered. Louder, he said, "Toothless said eating each other's fish is a sign of friendship, and in my defense, we are best friends. So I had to eat the fish. And honestly, it tasted really good."

"Why do you think it tastes good? Have your taste buds changed?" Fishlegs interrupted.

"Fishlegs, I thought I said questions later." Hiccup sighed. "I'll tell you later." His stomach felt full. "Dad, don't make any food for me. I'm good for now."

"What did you eat? You haven't eaten anything yet, other than the regurgitated fish." Stoic asked.

"I did eat. I ate a fish. I'm going to go fly with Toothless now." Hiccup announced. He walked out of house and Toothless followed, bouncing. He opened the door, and stopped. There was a crowd of villagers outside his door. He ducked back inside. "_Come on, bud. Let's go out the back way._"

"Where are you going?" Snotlout asked as Hiccup passed him.

"Outside. I don't want to explain things to the villagers yet; they're outside in the front, so I'm going out the back way." Snotlout shut up.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Astrid asked.

"Sure." Hiccup replied. He got outside, and thankfully no villagers could see him there. The others got their dragons and flew into the air. Hiccup mounted Toothless, saying, "_Let's go, bud._" They jumped into the air, and Hiccup's wings caught the air 20 feet up. He felt his bottom leave Toothless and his prosthetic left the pedal for the tail fin. "Woah!" He yelped as the ground came closer… and closer…


	3. Encounters

Chapter 3 - Encounters

Hiccup tumbled through the air towards the ground. He turned around and grabbed at Toothless. He missed and tried again, but it was too late. They crashed into the ground and rolled in different directions, Hiccup towards the back of his house and Toothless towards the woods. Toothless tucked himself into a ball and hoped Hiccup would be okay. Hiccup, acting on instinct, curled up in a ball and covered himself with his wings and tail. He smashed into the house and bounced off. When he rolled to a stop, he unfurled his wings. Surprisingly, he felt fine.

Toothless had rolled to a stop and started bounding over to Hiccup. In his way were the Riders, who had landed, so he said, "_Get out of the way! I need to see Hiccup!_" The dragons moved out of the way and he ran over to Hiccup. "_Are you okay? Are you hurt?_" He said anxiously.

"_I'm fine, Toothless._" Hiccup replied, but then was surrounded by dragon faces.

"_You can understand us?_" questioned Stormfly.

"_You can talk to us in our language?_" asked Meatlug.

"_Can he fly?_" said Hookfang.

"_What pranks-_" asked Barf.

"_Could he pull?_" said Belch.

"_Yes, I can understand you, I can talk to dragons, I don't know if can fly or not, I haven't tried to yet, and I'm __not_ _pulling any pranks. Now please wait with the questions until later. I'm a bit stressed out._" Hiccup replied quickly. "I'm fine!" He told the Riders. All the noise attracted the villagers, and they came running or flying around to the other side of the house. They quickly surrounded the Riders, in the air and on the ground. Hiccup's eyes went to slits, but Toothless padded over and jerked him out of his feeling of being cornered by licking him.

"Eew! Toothless! That's disgusting!" He yelped.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" Gobber pushed through the crowd.

"Yes…" He said reluctantly. "But everybody, please don't jump to conclusions." He spread his wings and everyone stared at them with shocked faces.

"Why does he have wings?" One whispered.

"Is it a curse?" Another asked.

"Hiccup, how didja get those wings?" Gobber asked, confused.

"I don't know. But at least it isn't worse. But I can't fly on Toothless right now because my wings mess up Toothless's flight." Hiccup glanced sadly at Toothless.

"We're all still getting used to it." Astrid said in defense of Hiccup. "But I'm sure it isn't a curse, and we'll tell you more later. Right now, Hiccup needs some privacy to get used to this new change, so please clear off and give us some space!" She yelled the last bit, letting some of her emotion bleed into her annoucement.

"Thanks, Astrid." Hiccup said quietly. Then his ears pricked up and he spun around. "Dad?" What are you doing?" He asked as Stoic walked out the back door and strode over to them.

"I heard yelling. Is everyone okay?" Stoic noticed the villagers leaving and called, "Gobber, wait a moment." Gobber walked over to the group. "So what happened?" Stoic asked.

"Hiccup fell off Toothless because his wings messed up the flight." Astrid replied. Seeing the alarmed look on Stoic's face, she added, "They're both fine. They didn't get very high up, so they didn't fall that far." Stoic visibly relaxed at this comment. Astrid continued, "The villagers heard the noise and came over, so Hiccup had to explain some… things."

"Can anyone explain to me what in the world is going on? 'Cause Hiccup has wings, and a tail, and some strange ears, and I want to know why." Gobber stated.

"We don't know why I have wings. I went underwater, freed the Submaripper, came back up, and then I was just in a lot of pain. I fell asleep and woke up here." Hiccup said.

"_I also shot a plasma blast to get you out of your… thing. I don't know if that did anything, but I thought you should know._" Toothless said, feeling guilty.

"_So you shot a plasma blast at the thing I was in to get me out, potentially killing me in the process?_" Hiccup asked.

"_How else were you going to get out?_" Toothless asked. Hiccup paused and thought about it.

"_Good point. But next time, please only do that as a last resort._" Hiccup replied. Gobber watched this conversation with amazement.

"Do you know what they're sayin'?" Gobber quietly asked Stoic.

"What? Did you say something, Gobber?" Stoic asked.

"I said, do you-" Gobber started to ask.

"We were talking about the plasma blast Toothless shot." Hiccup replied.

"How didja hear me, Hiccup? Stoic was standin' right next ta me, and he didn't hear me at all." Gobber queried.

"Maybe because I have different ears and they hear better? Can we please go inside now so that it isn't so bright out?" Hiccup started to walk into his house, his tail swaying.

"It's bright? But how is it bright when it's a cloudy day and there isn't a patch of blue sky as far as the eye can see?" Stoic asked, walking with his son.

"I don't know. I probably have different eyes, too, so everything is brighter and more rich in color." Stoic nodded along at what Hiccup said and fell silent. They trooped back into the house and the Riders and Gobber followed.

"_Bud, I think I can make an automatic tail fin for you, so you can fly without me._" Hiccup said.

"_But I don't want to fly without you. You know that. Why would you make something like that?_" Toothless asked.

"_So you can teach me to fly._" Hiccup replied.

"_Oh. Then hurry up and make me a tail fin!_" Toothless said.

"_Okay, okay! Calm down!_" Hiccup said. He noticed everybody's blank looks as he started to go upstairs. "I'm going to make Toothless an automatic tail fin so he can fly by himself since he can't fly with me anymore." He said sadly.

"Don't you want to figure out what you can do first?" Fishlegs asked.

"No. I want to get Toothless flying first before I try anything else." Hiccup said. He walked into his room and closed the door. "_Toothless, I wish they would just stop treating me like that. Like I'm a completely new person._"

"_The time will come when they realise that you're the same. Now can you hurry up with that tail? Please?_" Toothless asked.


End file.
